


Save The Last Dance

by ThalassicThedes (50niftiesus)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chicago Blackhawks, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prom, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50niftiesus/pseuds/ThalassicThedes
Summary: “Keep your head up, man!” Sharpy called to his back as the downhearted boy walked away. “Patrick? Trevor's a great guy!”“Yes, but it's not the guy. I want the guy in my vision!” he caviled.“Yeah, but you don't-”“- I want him!”Psychic Patrick Prom Au





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not prom season...leave me alone.
> 
> You're a G if you know where I ripped this from.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ******  
> Hi. I kinda tweeked the story a bit so it'd be easier to read. That is all. Carry on dears.

Prom has arrived at Philip Schuyler High. Three friends walk down the hall.

 “Wow, I can’t believe our prom’s finally hear. Seems like yesterday we were riding bikes, chasing butterflies, running through sprinklers." The first friend said baffled.

That’s Andrew Shaw, a peculiar and dogged fellow.

 “That was yesterday mutt,“ replied Patrick.

Patrick Kane, Shawsy’s best friend. You might say he’s “gifted”, or a “visionary.” He gets himself into some pretty wild shenanigans as a result.

 “Really? Oh no wonder my shoes are wet!” Shaw giggled at his realization.

 “Well uh, Abby and I are ready for the prom. She bought a new dress and I bought a whole case of burritos for the limo ride.”

Patrick Sharp, or “Sharpy” as he insists, is the voice of reason of the trio balancing Patrick’s crazy scheming and Shawsy’s blind willingness to support said scheming. Not that he’s above any of it either but he’s at least reasonable. Strong candidates for the yearbook’s cutest couple, Sharpy and Abby have been together since first grade. Totally inseparable.

Meanwhile, other Patrick has been dreaming about this night forever.

 “Well I have been dreaming about this night forever guys I found the perfect tux…”

Sharpy, “Do you have a date?”

Pat ignored him.

 “I found the perfect shoes…”

 “... do you have a date?” Sharpy again.

 “...I rented a limo...” Patrick listed off.

 “He ain't got no date.” Sharp turned away knowing he was right.

 “Let's not focus on the negative, ok?”

 “Yeah! That's right! Exactly. There are more important things about going to the prom than just getting a date.” Shawsy argued.

 “Yeah.” Pat agreed.

 “So you ain't got one either, huh?”

Shawsy frowned guiltily.

 “Sharpy, we're not worried, 'cause we're both intelligent, attractive young men.”

 “Yeah.” Shawsy agreed.

 “But you could help us out by dropping a few hints that we're available.” Pat suggested.

 “Ok. I’ll see what I can do.”

Sharpy walked away from them and motioned his arms towards their direction.

 “Hey, we got two desperate boys right over here lookin' for prom dates! Preferably men but like I said they’re desperate so do not be discouraged ladies!”

 “Hey! That’s not- such a bad idea…” Patrick taking advantage of the attention tried to pose seductively best as he could.

Shawsy just stood awkwardly to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Pat greeted people walking by, “Hi. How you doin'? I'm Patrick. Hey! What’s up? How you doin'?”

 

****

  
Later in Mr. Gibbon’s class. Sharpy waltzed in looking pleased.

 “So, you guys get some prom dates yet? I've been, you know, spreadin' the word.”

 “Yeah, we know. We heard you over the p.a. system.” Shawsy annoyed.

At that moment Patrick zones out completely.

<vision>

  _The background is hazy but it looks like prom, flashing lights in a dim room. Soft music is being played. Patrick sees himself in his tux, slow dancing with some tall handsome dude. Well handsome from the back of his head, he can only see short brown hair, a slim neck, and broad shoulders._  
_Patrick presses a palm to frame the beautiful strangers face._  
_“I wouldn't want to go to the prom with anyone else but you.”_

Patrick exhales, “I'm gettin' a date! I'm gettin' a date! I'm gettin' a date! Ha ha ha.”

He was absolutely overjoyed at no longer having to stress over not having a date.

 “Who is he?” Shawsy asked.

 “I don't know! I don't know! But he was this tall, this wide, and he had the most adorable left ear. Aah! It was so cute!”

 “Oh, Pat, he sounds perfect for you.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Ha ha.” Patrick delightedly agreed.

 “Except for one thing. You don't know who he is.” Sharpy so rudely dissed his bliss.

 “I'll know him when I see him.”

Trevor, a classmate, walks up to Patrick.

 “Patrick. I heard the announcement. If you don't have a date for the prom, I'd love to go with you.”

 “Oh, Trevor, that is so sweet!” Patrick reached for him.

 “Oh come here let me see...,” as they hugged Patrick checked the back of his head and ear.

 “Oh. You know what, Trevor, thank you, but I'm going with a different ear-boy. Different guy. Person.”

Trevor obviously disappointed, “I guess I'm too late.”

“Yeah.” Pat remorsefully agreed.

 “Keep your head up, man!” Sharpy called to his back as the downhearted boy walked away. “Patrick? Trevor's a great guy!”

 “Yes, but it's not the guy. I want the guy in my vision!” he caviled.

 “Yeah, but you don't-”

 “- I want him!”

 

****

  
What followed for a majority of that day was a montage of various boys, and girls, asking Patrick out. And of course he automatically rejected the girls, they obviously weren’t the hot vision dude. But he began feeling discouraged that none of the guys asking him resembled the boy in his vision.

 “You know what Pat? It doesn't matter if your vision doesn't come true.”

Shawsy, still dateless tries cheering up his best friend. “Ok, you know why? We're going to prom together. We don't need dates. We've got each other!”

 “Ok!” Patrick was optimistic again.

 “...Hey Andrew.”

It was Brandon Saad. His soft voice barely maintaining composure.

  “If you're not going to prom with anyone, I was thinking-”

  “- Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

They both beamed at each other visibly relieved .

 “Great. Great. I'll call you.”

 “Ok. Ok!”

Shawsy turned to Patrick.

 “I was thisclose to going to prom with you.”

Pat pouts.

 “Which would have been really fun.”

***

  
At home, Patrick walks in on Jackie holding a mirror up shoving tongs down her back.

 “Hold still, you.” Jackie said to the mirror.

 “Hey Jacks, any boys call for me? What are you doing? We have to eat with those tongs, you sicko!”

 “I found a hair on my back.”

 “Uh-oh!”

 “What do you mean, uh-oh?”

 “It's startin', little sis. The Hairy Kane curse.”

 “There's a curse?”

 “Yeah, just look at cousin Stephanie she's got it bad.”

 “I thought that was cousin Steve!”

 “Nope nope. It's Stephanie. But on the bright side, she saves a lot of money on sweaters.”

Jackie is horrified.

****

  
Hours later, Patrick is at the top of the stairs fully dressed looking fly.

[Doorbell rings]” Ooh, I knew my dream date would come.”

[Doorbell rings]” I'm coming! I'm coming!”

[Doorbell rings] Jeez so impatient. “I said I’m coming!“

[Ding-dong] [ding-dong] “H- I knew it was you.”

Sharpy and Shawsy arrived, also in proper prom attire.

Sharpy, ”Who were you expecting?”

 “My date.”

Shawsy and Sharpy at the same time,“You got one?” “What date?”

 “No. I'm keepin' hope alive.”

[Doorbell rings] Pat gasps, “That's him!”

He freaking squeals,” ..ok...ok…”

Opens the door.

 “Can I use your can?”

It’s a middle aged man in a suit, cap and gloves clearly in distress.

 “I'm guessing you're not my date.”

 “I'm Felix, your limo driver, and my tank is full, if you know what I mea-”

 “- Ok, ok! Second door on the left.”

Felix enters and sprints down the hall.

 “I can't believe I turned down all those nice guys now I don't even have a date for the prom.”

 “Look, everything's gonna work out. “ Shawsy assured

 “Of course it is.” Agreed Sharp.

 “Uh, Pat?”

 “Dad?”

Mr. Kane was wearing his old wedding tux atop the stairs heading down.

 “Now look, I know I'm not your first choice, but who's to say a father can't dig out his old tuxedo and escort his son to the prom?”

 “I'll say it.” Sharpy quipped.

 “...I can't go to the prom with you. That's more pathetic than not having a date.” Patrick sobbed.

 “Oh I’m sorry buzz I was just trying to help!”

 “It's sweet,” Pat sniffed, “but I'd rather go with my friends.”

 “Okey-dokey! Good to go!...Whoever has the yellow toothbrush, thanks.”

 “Who is he and why was he using my toothbrush?” asked Mr. Kane.

 “That's the limo driver and we'd better hit the road. Argh, gross!” Sharpy enlightened him.

 “I told Randy we'd pick him up at 7:30.” Shawsy told Patrick.

 “Who's Randy?”

 “My date, silly!”

 “...his name is Brandon.”

 “Uh, I think I know my own date's name, Pat, ok?”

Sharpy, ”I've known him since the third grade, and his name is Brandon.”

 “Then why would I buy him this mug that says Randy on it? Sheesh!”

They hit the road.

****

  
Jackie fell asleep on the living room sofa and had a nightmare about being a werewolf. She jolts awake and checks her arms and face.

 “Argh! Oh yes! Thank goodness it was just a dream!”

[Doorbell rings] “All right.” She gets up and opens the door.

 “Ha!”

 “Hey, what's up, Jacks?”

 “Jonny my man, what are you doing here?” They bro hug.

 “Did you move back from Winnipeg?”

 “No, but my dad had a business trip so I thought I'd come with him and surprise Patrick.”

 “Well, the surprise is kind of on you because he went to the prom.” she sadly informs him.

 “Oh, man. I knew I should've called first.” said Jonny disappointed.

 “Hey, but don't worry. You can see him tomorrow.”

He shakes his head mad at himself for not calling, ”I'm just in town for tonight.”

 “So who'd he go to the prom with?” Jonny asks because he hates himself.

 “I don't know.” she shrugged.

Dejected, “Well, whoever he's with, I'm sure he's having a great time.”

****

  
In the limo there are two happy couples and 5th wheel Patrick staring meanly at them.

 “You don't like your present?”

 “You know, I don't really know how to tell you this, Andrew, but, uh, my name's Brandon.”

 “Not according to your mug.”

 “No, seriously, Shawsy, if this relationship is gonna go anywhere, I really think you should probably call me by my name, which is Brandon.”

 “Oh! Did Patrick put you up to this?”

That’s it.

 “His name is Brandon!” Pat exploded.

 “Ok. 'Brandon' it is.” Shawsy laughed still not convinced.

 “Stop the car!” Pat yelled.

[Brakes squeal] [horn honks]

 “What is it?” Shawsy alarmed.

 “Cute guy right across the street. Right hair, right height. Might be my date.”

“What date?” Sharpy was getting sick of this.

Patrick pokes out the sunroof.

[Horns honks] “Hey! Yoo-hoo! How ya doing? Would you mind taking off the hat, please? Eww that’s not a hat  
you weirdo-drive, drive, drive!”

****

  
Sharpy is toying with the limo remote control. He clicks a button.

 “The doors are locked.”

[Beep] “Ooh, the sunroof opened.”

 “Sweetie-kins, how long's Pat gonna be in that minimart?” Abby asks.

 "'Bout as long as it takes him to find a guy ...he pictured as his date.”

Pat climbs back in.

 “No. The cashier was kinda close, but his shift doesn't end till midnight, ...Couldn't have been mine.”

 “That's it, Patrick. No more stops.”

 “Ok, you know what? You're right. I held you guys up long enough. We'll just- we'll just go to the prom like we planned together. I'm fine with that.”

He spots potential outside the window.

 “Speaking of fine, excuse me. “

He stands out of the sunroof. It gets stuck and digs into his waist.

Uh oh.

 “Fuck! Excuse me! I'm gettin' stuck here! It's a little tight”

Sharpy has the remote again.

[Beep] [beep beep]

 “You guys, can you please hit something? 'Cause I'm a little stuck in this position. I can't get out.”

[Beep beep]

 “Nothing's happening, Pat. Felix, we have a situation. The sunroof is jammed. Can you hit the manual override or something?”

 “Kid, it's a limo, not the space shuttle.”

 “All right. Let's just try pulling him out.” Shawsy suggested.

They each grabbed a leg to pull down.

 “Ok. On 3. 1, 2, 3!”

 “Ow! Ow! Ow, ow! Stop! Stop! No room whatsoever!”

“This isn't working.”

 “Pat, are you ok?”

 “Yeah. Everything's peachy keen. Can’t you see I’m stuck!”

 “Don't you get no attitude with us.”

“Ok, you’re the one that broke the car.”

 “This is not my fault! I am just trying to find my prom date.”

Shawsy and Sharpy, “what date!”

 “I've had enough of this,” Sharpy was fed up, he and Shawsy returned to their dates.

 “We may be stuck in here for a while.” Sharp informed them.

 “Might as well crank up the tunes,” Brandon turned the volume up.

[Music plays loudly]

Patrick still stuck in the sunroof looked miserable. Felix got out the car.

 “Felix, at least you're gonna to keep me company.”

 “Keep you company? I ought to drive you under a low bridge! I'm going back to that service station down the road and see if I can find a mechanic.Meanwhile, don't touch anything.”

“Well, what if I have to scratch my foot?! Great. Now I got to scratch my foot.”

Patrick shuffled his feet trying to scratch his foot.

 “Guys, is it really right to party with Patrick stuck in the roof?” Shawsy asked considerately.

 “It actually looks like he's getting into the music,” pointed out Brandon.

 “Somebody, scratch my foot!” Pat shouted.

It was no use, no one was paying attention to him. He tried to calm himself

 “Ok, Patrick. Pat, calm down. Now, you're in a bad situation, but it's a beautiful night.”

[Thunder rolls]

“Except for that one cloud.”

[Thunder claps]

“Why did I say that?”

It began to rain.

“Ohhh, perfect!”

“What else you got for me?” he yelled to the sky

[Wind blowing]

“No! My hair, my hair. This is all my fault and that stupid vision! I'm not gonna have a date for the prom, I might as well accept that. At least the rain's letting up.”

Right then, a pickup drives by.

[Puddle splash]

Patrick was in utter despair. He saw the truck make a U turn.

“That's right. that's right! You better turn around and apologize to me. After all that I've been through tonight,” the driver parked and walked towards him,” you better come back here-”

 “-Patrick, is that?”

 “-who wants to- Jonny?”

 “I must be dreaming,” Pat whispered aloud totally dumbfounded.

Jonny was just the same.

 “I can't believe it. We were just on our way to stop for gas and...Then on our way back up to Winnipeg.”

 “What are you doing here?”

 “My dad came down for business and I came along to surprise you.” Jonny explained.

 “You did?” Pat couldn’t believe it.

 “Yeah! I stopped by the house, but Jackie said that you were at the prom.”

 “I was- I was on my way there. I just got- I got stuck in a little situation.”

Jonny amused, “You're stuck?”

 “Little bit.” Pat admitted.

 “Same old Patrick,” he laughed.

 “Just a little wetter, little muddier, and...a little slipperier…”

Patrick leaned forward and wiggled himself free. He crawled off the roof looking a mess in his mud stained suit and wet hair. Jonny went to him and pulled him into his arms. They held each other and neither could believe they were together again after so long.

Shawsy poked out the sunroof to check on Patrick.

“Pat, are you ok?”

 “I am now,” Pat beamed.

 “Jonny, you're not in Canada anymore. Unless we're in Canada?…,” Shawsy looked around confused.

 “No, no, we're here,” Pat assured him. “You're in there, so stay in there. Go back down, hurry up. Get going.”

 “Going down.”Shawsy said as his head disappeared into the limo.

 “I can't believe that we would run into each other like this,” Jonny grinned fondly.

His smile falters as he realizes Patrick’s date is probably inside the limo waiting for him.

 “But I'm sure you want to get back to your date,” he says hurt and slightly bitter.

 “I would if I had one.”

Hopeful, "You-you mean you're not seeing anyone?”

 “No.”

 “Me neither.” Jonny’s smile returned.

 “Jonny, my man!”

Both look back to the limo. It’s Sharpy and Shawsy standing out the sunroof.

“You really are here!” said Sharp glad to see him.

Shawsy, “I told you.”

 “Hey, hey, a little privacy.”

 “Going down,” Shawsy went shoving Sharpy down with him.

Patrick turned back to Jonny.

“How long are you here for?”

 “I'm going back tonight.”

Patrick bummed, "Oh.”

 “But my dad's going to be coming down on business all the time, so we'll be able to see each other again,” he promised him.

 “Good, Jonny, because I really missed you.”

He grabbed Pat’s hands and held them to his chest.

 “I missed you, too, Pat.”

Sharpy and Shawsy reappear again.

 “This one goes out to Patrick and Jonny.”

Sharpy clicks the remote. [Beep]

[insert reader’s choice of song]

Pat smiled recognizing, “That's our song.”

 “Would you like to dance?” Jonny offered.

 “I'd love to.”

They swayed to the music together.  
The tow truck arrived. It’s flashing lights surround them.

 “I have to admit, I'm glad that you didn't go to the prom with someone else.”

Patrick pressed a palm to frame his beautiful face.

 “I wouldn't want to go to the prom with anyone else but you.”

 “I bet this isn't how you pictured it,” Jonny joked.

Patrick sighs, “this is exactly how I pictured it.”

They kiss.

 “Tow truck's here!” Shawsy hollered.

Looking at the young couple on the street swaying together, sucking face.

“And you don't care. Going down.”

****

  
They ended up not going to prom. The other two couples joined in. All dancing on the street. The neon signs from the gas station light the night.

Jonny and Pat are still holding each other.

 “I kiss your little button,” Jonny kisses Pat’s nose.

 “I kiss your little button,” Pat does the same. “Ha ha. We are so obnoxious.” He says slightly disgusted with himself.

Jonny throws his head back and laughs.

 

Abby and Sharpy are swaying together on the other side of the limo.

 “What's your cologne?” Abby asks curious.

 “Oh, I bought that just for you, baby. That's pancake syrup,” he grinned.

 “Ohh, sweetie-bear.”

She hugs him.

 

Brandon and Shawsy are also dancing slowly together.

 “Man, I can't believe all this year in math class I was calling you by the wrong name.”

 “Well, at least you got it right now,” Brandon grinned.

 “Yeah. I'll never forget you, Brandon Schmitt.”

Brandon frowns.

 “It's Saad.”

 “Saad Schmitt? Man, was I off.”

 

Felix is with the mechanic.

 “Ok. It's all fixed. We can go,” he announces to the teens.

They all, being occupied, ignore him.

[Music playing]

“Fine with me. I'm paid by the hour.”

He turns to the mechanic.

“Would you like to dance?”

 “You know how to robot?” she asked.

“I don't know. You tell me.”

Felix clicks the remote and techno blasts from the limo. Him and the mechanic do the robot.  
The kids all join in. And the eight of them dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another...story.
> 
> Hint: Aliens
> 
> Until then folks!


End file.
